El pasado de Trina Riffin
by gabsword
Summary: Katrina Riffin era un chica muy dulce, se preocupaba por su amiga Mina, su hermano Corey, era feliz. Pero un día algo paso, un día un diario llego. Esta es la historia de el exilio de la personalidad de Katrina Riffin hacía la mente de Trina Riffin, como una de sus personalidades. El inicio del diario, las letras robadas y las explosiones de emociones-One Shot-


Hola regreso Gabs con un nuevo OS demasiado Corto. Este OS lo escribe base a las cosas que ha dicho Neptoon Studios en su blog de Tumblr, sobre como era Trina y que paso para que fuera lo que es en la serie. Necesitaba escribirlo, como saben Trina es mi personaje favorito así que decidí hacer esto. Tal vez por el momento escriba puros OS y ningun fanfic largo (sin contar mi fanfic "Humano". Si son amable dejen un review, son bien recibidos n.n

Love always, Gabs

* * *

_Hola mi nombres es Katrina y vivo dentro de la mente de Trina Riffin. Yo sería como el pasado bueno de Trina, no me mal entiendan ella es una buena chica pero antes ella solía ser amable con Mina, con Corey y fácilmente con todos._

_Pero un día todo cambio, no sabría decirles bien que paso ese día, solo hubo una gran explosión de emociones encontradas y luego llego ese diario. Trina a veces estaba triste sentía que algún día todo la olvidarían y la dejarían de lado por otra parte Corey consiguió tener una banda con sus mejores amigos y al principio Trina estaba muy feliz, como mencione se preocupaba por su hermano y le gustaba que fuera feliz. Empezó a sentirse que su hermano la opacaba, que necesitaba llamar la atención, ser aceptada y que debería dejarla de llamarla Katrina. Que jamás sería lo suficiente buena para nadie y tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo fuera para ella. Un día sin pesarlo, Corey realmente enojo a Trina, fue el día de mi destierro, si mal no recuerdo fue en el cumpleaños numero trece de la reina Trina._

Llevaba una semana desde que usaba frenos, había decidido dejar de peinarse con un molote, no participar en la clase de matemáticas y ser "un poco" ruda con Mina todo ese necesito para obtener una reputación de popularidad en la escuela. Mientras todos entregaban sus regalos a ella, su padre se acerco y dijo "Trina tengo un regalo especial para ti". Trina estaba ansiosa esperando su regalo sentado en su trono de reina que había decidió para su fiesta, su cumpleaños no podría ir mejor. –Katrina, yo y mi banda decidimos tocar una canción en tu cumpleaños- se acerco el pequeño Corey a donde su hermana estaba sentada disfrutando su fiesta de cumpleaños. _Ya te dije que ya no me llames así entre mucha gente-protesto Trina -_Pueden tocar hasta que la fiesta acabe. _Pero es tu regalo de cumpleaños, ya conseguimos la letra y un nombre nos hacemos llamar Grojband.- dijo Corey mientras hacía esa cara de perro triste que tanto convencía a la Trina anterior-_Esta bien-contesto Trina. Al llegar su padre con el regalo de Trina era nada menos el objeto que después sería tan preciado para Grojband. La tocada de Grojband llamo toda la atención. La de Mina, la de los otros tiempos y de Nick Mallory, Nadie estaba viendo Trina, no estaba siendo lo suficiente buena para nadie. Trina enfureció y escribió por primera vez, con llamas y furia en una hoja de papel. Su padre no había visto porque el estaba ocupado con algunas cosas de las fiestas. _ ¿Te gusto, Katrina?-pregunto inocentemente mi hermanito, sin tener idea de que habría desatado-_! No, Te odio a ti y a tu tonta banda, jamás vuelvas a llamarme así, oíste, a nadie le gustaron esas horribles letras! –Dijo Trina mientras sacudía furiosamente sus brazos y lagrimeaba. Había abandonada furiosa su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero había olvidado algo, el diario. El pequeño Corey triste decido hojearlo _! Miren chicos, lo que esta escrito podría funcionar! – dijo Corey terminado de leer lo que Trina había escrito con todo su enojo y desprecio. _ ¿De donde lo sacaste?- preguntaron los otros miembros de la banda en unísono-_Creo que es el regalo de Ka…Trina _Sí vi cuando se enojo, salieron fuegos y escribió ahí- comento la pequeña Laney.

_Ese fue el día donde yo fue exiliada hacer oculta como en la mente de Trina Riffin, Donde Corey escribió sus primeras y hasta ahora ultimas letras y creyó por siempre que jamás serán buenas, donde Trina vio que nunca sería lo suficiente buena para nadie. Donde empezó el robo de letras de alguien mas, o mejor dicho prestado por siempre._

_Yo algún día volveré a hacer, la única personalidad que necesita Trina, lo hare por Mina que necesita en serio una verdadera amiga que la escuche, Corey que solo necesita una hermana buena y que la ayude. Sólo alguien tiene que hacer saberle a Trina, lo mucho que le gustaba a la gente antes de cambiar_


End file.
